


Два письма

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Проза/Prose [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Женскому таланту всегда трудно пробивать себе дорогу. Но если рядом оказывается любящий мужчина…
Series: Проза/Prose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120484





	Два письма

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж в виде литературной игры - составления текстов с заданными словами (в тексте выделены курсивом), в данном случае это слова "минимум", "редакция", "муза", "бессердечный", "афоризм", "контригра", "валерьянка", "мастерство", "гора", "сарказм".

Леди Вайолет дописала письмо в _редакцию_ журнала, вложила в него рукопись своего нового детективного рассказа (подписанную вымышленным женским именем) и наклеила заранее припасенную марку. Затем вызвала горничную и велела ей отнести письмо на почту. Редактор этого журнала, старый Вилкинсон, за последние полгода уже опубликовал два ее рассказа - почему бы ему не взять и этот?  
  
«Я докажу им, что женщина может быть писателем не худшим, чем мужчина, и даже превосходить его в этом _мастерстве_! - подумала она. – Они должны наконец понять, что _муза_ , которая спускается к представительницам так называемого слабого пола, не обязательно должна нашептывать исключительно о званых обедах, нарядах и драгоценностях! Мы не можем и не должны ограничиваться тем жалким _минимумом_ , который предоставляют нам те, кто имеет право носить брюки!»  
  
Чувствуя, что эти высокие мысли ощутимой физической болью отзываются в ее сердце, леди взяла с резного бюро флакончик с _валерьянкой_ , накапала десяток капель в стакан воды и выпила не подобающим даме способом – залпом.  
  
Горничная взяла письмо, присела в книксене и поспешно вышла. Спустившись на первый этаж, она, прежде чем надеть шляпку и пальто, зашла в библиотеку. Там ее хозяин, задумчиво попыхивая сигарой, склонился над томиком античных _афоризмов_. Увидев девушку, он выглянул из-за _горы_ книг на столе и сказал:  
  
\- Что, Элис, она опять за свое?..  
  
\- Да, сэр, - присела в книксене Элис.  
  
\- Ну-ну, - с легким _сарказмом_ отозвался хозяин дома. – Тогда продолжим нашу _контригру_.  
  
Он открыл ящик стола, достал оттуда несколько крупных банкнот и писчую бумагу. Закончив письмо, он вложил его в конверт вместе с деньгами, заклеил конверт и протянул его горничной.  
  
\- Вот, возьмите. Я написал в письме, но вы передайте Вилкинсону также и на словах, что я приношу ему свои соболезнования в связи с кончиной его отца. Мой покойный батюшка высоко ценил Вилкинсона-старшего - отменного управляющего его имением. А я, в свою очередь, доволен сотрудничеством с Вилкинсоном-младшим. Боюсь, однако, что твоя госпожа, узнав об этом сотрудничестве, сочла бы меня _бессердечным_ …  
  
Улыбнувшись, хозяин кивнул Элис и снова углубился в книгу. Горничная вышла в холл, надела шляпку и пальто и шагнула за порог. Задержавшись ненадолго на почте, чтобы опустить письмо леди, через полчаса она уже была в редакции журнала.  
  
…Когда за девушкой захлопнулась дверь, редактор Вилкинсон сел читать письмо от ее хозяина. Он вынул хрустящие купюры, довольно понюхал их и сказал молодому человеку, сидевшему за соседним столом (это был его личный секретарь и, кстати, его родной племянник):  
  
\- Все же и от женского таланта порой бывает толк… Читатели думают, что это дамский псевдоним какого-то таинственного автора – разумеется, автора-мужчины! Леди Вайолет думает, что женщина может пробиться в литературе благодаря своему таланту… Ее супруг думает, что его, как он это называет, «контригра» - святая ложь во спасение. Упокой господь душу моего батюшки и его покойного хозяина! Если бы не они, мне пришлось бы, наверное, закрыть журнал – времена-то сейчас тяжелые…  
  
Запирая купюры в сейф, Вилкинсон задумчиво проговорил себе под нос:  
  
\- Ну вот, теперь хватит и наши долги типографии покрыть, и жалованье людям выплатить… А не намекнуть ли мне леди Вайолет, чтобы она присылала нам свои рассказы почаще?  
  
  
2013


End file.
